


A mordern love story

by megantheeslut



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Halmark direct to dvd, Hobby Lobby, Other, TLC special, ascending experience, lifetime channel premiere, tags are bound to change, you are now watching a disney channel original movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheeslut/pseuds/megantheeslut
Summary: :)
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Reader, Bob Duncan/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A mordern love story

**Author's Note:**

> :)

.  
.  
.

It was a lazy afternoon at some random hobby lobby in Denver Colorado. Yournameiana was making her rounds around the store as usual. It was halfway through her shift and she was three different types of tired. Tbfh she hated working at this white woman hive. The sound of kelly clarkson and jesus music playing at 144p was making her lose brain cells. Not even that the white women that shopped here were 10 types of dumb and privileged. Always complaining about something. Like wtf were you expecting this is a hobby lobby. “Unwritten” was currently playing and lord was it giving her a headache. Do you even know how annoying that song gets after it playing constantly. Hobby lobbys quality might be inconsistent but it playing that song everyday sure is not.

Yournameiana popped her flavorless gum and sneaked her airpods into her ears. She just had to make it another two hours thats all, she reminded herself. However she wasnt about to make it if she had to listen to kelly clarkson talk about breaking free for another god damn time. She put on some ariana grande because taste, specifically her sweetner album BECAUSE ITS HER BEST ALBUM AND DESERVED THAT GRAMMY.

Yournameiana was being ascended via raindrops until a rude ass white lady in a scooter poked her in her back. Bitch wasnt even wearing a mask.

“Ive been trying to get your attention for 2 WHOLE minutes now do you have anything to say for yourself?”. Yournameiana cringed at that voice and turned slowly. She knew for a damn fact that this lady hadnt been trying to get her attention for 2 minutes.

“Im so sorry maam.”, she forced that apology out of her mouth.

“Uh you better be. I will be complaining later, this is unacceptable behavior.”, yournameiana knodded and faked an understanding expression.

“I am just so sorry again,” she wanted to pop this privileged bitch in her face,” now what can i help you with?”. This stupid bitch just needed to know where the craft supplies was.

Yournameiana pointed her in the correct direction and sent her and her scooter on their way. “Cracker...”, she mumbled making sure to get far away from miss abby lee miller over there. How did she get that lost?? Craft supplies are on a completely different side of the store.

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

Yournameiana jumped, her airpod almost flying out of her ear. The same lady had accidentally drove her scooter into the glass ware containers.

She fucking spit in her pink cotton mask, immediately bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover her laughing. Failing to do so she pulled a 180 and with out even glancing back yournameiana rushed to the employee bathroom.

She had to goooo before abby lee miller sees her laughing at her and puts her on facebook live. On the way back she heard a second crash that confirmed that she had rode that thing into another side of the isle.

Yournameiana bust into that bathroom heading directly for the big stall on the end. The people watching her enter the bathroom probably thought she was about to blow up the entire store.

Upon closing the stall door, she fucking lost it. She leaned onto the sink for support and cried into the bowl. She sounded like she was having an asthma attack. Slowly slipping because of the wet floor she fell and bust her ass on the tile.

She didnt even have the energy to get up and instead laid there and cried. Now she was going to catch the rona from rolling on the gross tile flooring. Ariana grande serenaded her while she died there on the petrie dish that is the hobby lobby restroom

-

After approximately 10 whole minutes in the restroom, Yournameiana made her way out of the big stall.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and reapplied mascara to her already globby crusty lashes. She looked like godzilla but it would be ok because she brought her FENTI(rich bitch) foundation to work. With a quick smile to the mirror she sprayed the bath and body works signature vanilla bean spray all over her disgusting uniform.

Yeah her face makeup was cakey. Yeah her mascara was a globby mess that was flaking off. I bet you couldnt do any better with 1.59 cents in your bank account.

As Yournameiama went to open the bathroom door it flung open and smacked her right in her face tuned nosed, sending her directly to the tile ground once more. Africana grande, her head manager, was opening the door right as yournameiana was exiting. Poor yournameiana, she was sent to the astral plane by the door. She fell to the ground in a daze.

Africana winced at the loud bang behind the door and peaked over. Yournameiana laid there like patrick in that one spongebob episode. Africana screamed.

“OH GOD ARE YOU OK?”, africana flung the door open all the way revealing yournameianas crippled body to the few on lookers attracted by africanas scream.  
Africana ran in and bent down by yournameianas side  
“Can somebody please help!?”, she called again now violently shaking the incapacitated yournameiana.

But Yournameiana could bearly hear her as her consciousness slowly drifted off. The sound of africanas panicked voice becoming smaller and smaller.

-  
EWHWFIUWWYGF DREAM SEQUENCE???Q/1JSDHVGREGKJRG

-

Her eyes flew open and she was met with a tile paneling ceiling and a killer headache. She groaned, the lights were practically blinding. However her view was obstructed by a human shaped blob.  
"Finally youre awake!"

Yournameiana blinked a few times, her vision somewhat clearing to reveal the person to be africana grande.

Africana furrowed her brows and shook her head, "I can't believe this happened.."

Yournameiana groaned again, rubbing her eyes. She didnt like laying on the floor anymore so she attempted to sit up. It was successful except for the woozy feeling she got that sent her wobbling and straight back to floor. What was expecting to be another hard fall, she fell into two soft arms, and when she opened her eyes again, there was africanas worried face.

"Woah there,,", her voice was a whispery calm as they both stared back at eachother. They awkwardly looked, not sure what to say, mostly africana being the one who wasnt out of it.

"... umm, oh! Heres this ice pack." She placed it on her head, taking her hand and putting it on the gigantic goose egg that yournameiana knew she had.

"And umm,, youve been out for... 10 minutes."

“Ughhmygod, seriously!”, she cringed and let herself fall face first into africanas chest.

Africana sputtered, her hands air hugging her before gently patting her back.

"Yea but its ok, its my fault anyway", she reassured, "besides ill let you go home early too. Kairi called your fiance too so,,"

Yournameiana nodded still burried into africanas chest. It was actually... really comfortable.

"Aaand whats all this", she heard the swinging door squeak open and hit the other side of the wall. She felt africana jump at the sudden noise and she peared behind her, the voice belonging to kairi.

Now Kairi was her college, she kind of just showed up one day and started working here. Her and yournameiana became pretty close in the short time she started working with her, and they often share shifts.

She held a naproxen, water bottle, and bandaid in both of her hands.

"I swear i leave for one minute and yall bitches start acting gay", she let the door loudly slam behind her.

"Anyway how is she?"

Well she just woke up, africana awkwardly nudged yournameiana to get off, and she sadly obliged. The ice pack that yournameiana kept to her head left a big wet spot on africanas shirt.

"Ohhhhhhh your shirt!"

"Dont worry about it, its just water", africana shook her head, "itll dry"

Yournameiana was about to retort when kairi butt in.

"Can we like,, get her out of here now. I cant keep telling customers the womens bathroom is out of commission."

"Right...", africana helped herself and yournameiana to her feet, and helped her balance herself. Africana flashed a small smile, and backed away from her. She felt odd without someone to lean on and almost wanted to lean back on africana. However she quickly burried those thoughts and snatched the naproxen from kairi, swallowing it with the water she brought with her too.

Sighing she heard africana say something about going back to work and sending yournameiana to the break room. She was still severely out of it so she was glad bob, her fiance, was coming to get her early. Heading out of the room with kairi behind her, they headed to the break room on the far side of the store.

-

Kairi let the door close behind them as they entered the grungy break room. It smelled like a mix of cat pee and mold.

Yournameiana jumped on the counter and continued to sip her water. The headache she had was slightly fading but otherwise she felt like she was in the 4th dimension. Kairi on the otherhand was trying to get a free coke out of the vendi machine. Employees do that all of the time and never get caught because none of the cameras work in any of the backrooms. The head manager has tried getting them replaced but the higher ups just dont care enough or something because its been like this for the past 5 months.

Kairi cussed loudly violently shaking the machine before jumping down and desperately sticking her hand through the slot. Yournameiana watched her with a cringed expression.  
I have fifty cent in my bag if you really want something  
No now im mad. Im getting this damn coke she said basically  
Yournameiana continued to watch her struggle, flipping back and forth from punching the machine to rocking it back and forth.

Eventually(like two seconds later because she has no attention span), yournameiana got tired of watching kairi struggle and went to go get her phone. Her locker was one of the lowest ones, and pretty small.

She unlocked her locker and snatched it out, immediately going through her notifs. Bob texted her, which she happily opened.  
'Hey hon, heard what happened and am on my way now hope youre ok 😘😢'

She cringed at the way he texted, but she was glad he was coming. He sent the text 20 minutes ago so he should be here soon. Tbh yournameiana didnt really care she was going home way early, this job was just a last minute option to pay off school tuition. But now that she had bob she almost didnt have to worry. It was kind of sad, if she wasnt in such a bind she wouldnt be with him. He had just gotten out of a long term marriage, and while they clicked so to speak, it was one sided. He was like a sugar daddy that didnt know it. Seriously, he was twice her age.

Yournameiana texted back something short with a lot of kissing emojis. She sighed and placed her phone back in the locker face down. I mean, bob was a great boyfriend, she was really thankful for him, but she felt bad, she didnt love him like he loved her. But if they separated she would be even more in debt. It was a tough situation, not only that but bob had grown kids that were like... her age.

"AHA got you!!", kairi jumped back up with a coke bottle in her hand, somehow she figured out how to finesse the machine.

Yeah her life was pretty much going no where but atleast she had this dumb bitch. She eagerly opened the coke and yournameiana watched it explode all over her face. Kairi stood there and 👁👄👁.

Yournameiana burst out laughing, but after the bottle was done she drank it like nothing happened.

"....So, are we going to talk about what happened back there?"

Yournameiana looked puddingheaded

"I dont know what youre talking about."

Kairi scoffed, "you know, with africana."

"ugh literally nothing, kairi"

She clearly wasnt buying it, but dropped it.

Kairi changed the subject, "so when will bob be here?"

"Ehh in a bit", yournameiana began grabbing her stuff from the locker, she was so glad she was finally going home.

.  
.  
.

-

**Author's Note:**

> this wont be updated regularly but its ok.
> 
> Vanitas and Bob are going to show up soon dont worry ♡


End file.
